Monster High Au
by DannyHound
Summary: Blaze left the very day she found out she was pregnant with her three kids. Rj, Wilson, and Hayley. Now sixteen years later shes home with her three kids and trying to stay away from the man she loves more than life. She hopes to tell him before he hear rumors about the children. Will she tell him or will the children tell him themselves. Told from a few points of veiw.
1. Day 1

_This if Blaze does not tell Riven thats she pregnant and goes to live with a friend of the wolf Family also this is an AU story.  
_

**Blaze pov  
**

Its been sixteen years since I left home in Salem. I sigh as I watch my sixteen year old triplets sleep in the back seat. Rj was the oldest of the three and seemed to be almost just like his father. Standing at six foot four and almost all muscle he was a force to wrecked with when he was angry. He had gained his fathers hair and eyes but my attitude. After him was Wilson he was more like me than Riven. He stood short at five foot eight and mostly muscle he could put up a fight but he was a lover. He had my hair and eyes but his fathers over protection over his sister. Last was Hayley she looked just like her father in almost everyway. She stood a good height of five foot seven and was a born fighter. She had her fathers eyes and my hair. She also had her fathers way of keeping trouble around where ever she went. At the age of sixteen all three where getting to be to much for me but I never called Harriet, Clarwk, or Riven. Until last month Hayley had been in a fight at school and boy had treatened to kill her but Wilson had beaten the boy to a pulp before Rj could get a hold of him. I had called Harriet yesterday morning and said that I was coming home. She was excited to hear that but when I explained that I had three children she was more than happy.

"Mom are we there yet." Rj whined wakeing up.

"Yeah honey we're here." I said getting out of the car and walked to the front door.

I opened it and Wilson, Rj, and Hayley ran inside the house like me and the other kids did when I was sixteen only I had someone to tell me everything would be alright back then. I sighed and walked through the house and out the back door and looked over at Rivens house woundering if he ever thought about me. I had always meant to tell the kids about their father but it just never came up much with them. I saw Vlad snuggling with another male vamp and wolf whislted. He tilted his head and went wided eyed when he saw me. I laughed and walked back inside the house. I saw Harriet cooking dinner and Rj standing next to the stove and trying to sneak food but was smaked on the hand everytime. Hayley was rolling her eyes at her brothers antics and pulled out her iCoffin and started texting her penpal from her old school assignment they had bonded over the few years when the assignment started and continued to talk after it was over. I already knew who he was from the name. I could tell that he was Romuluses son when Hayley started talking about him to me. He was called the white wolf and she had fallen head over tails in love from the first letter.

"Its good to have you home honey." Harriet said hugging me while I help sever dinner.

"Good to be home." I said sitting down as the front door opened.

"Harriet I'm home." Clawrk said and froze when he saw me.

"Hey Clawrk long time no see." I said getting up and hugging him.

"Same here baby girl." He said hugging back.

"As much as I love a touching moment can I eat." Rj yelled.

"Fine eat. Please act like you wernt raised in a cave by a pack of rabid dogs." I said sitting back down next to him.

After dinner I went out side and watched my kids play Casketball, Scareball, and Football with the neigbor hood kids. Which were Adam Moon, Tyler Wolf, Kole De Nile, Caleb Gorgon, and Saline Moon. Hayley was mostly talking to Adam about his parents. Rj was dominating the court just like his father use to no matter what sport he played. I sighed and Rom, Deenie, Abbey, Clawd, Lala, Deuce, and Riven all came outside to watch the kids play.

"Riven dude look that one looks like you." Rom joked.

"Yeah right man not cool. You know I havent touched a women since Blaze so dont even joke." Riven growled.

"Dude calm down. I know you miss her but I dont think shes gonna come back anytime soon." Clawd said and Riven sighed.

I sighed and whistled for Rj, Wilson, and Hayley to come inside. I rushed inside before Riven could see me and come talk to me. I really didnt want to be seen by him rihgt now or have to explain the triplets to him just yet. I wanted my kids to settled down and enjoying life in Salem before I bring him to their attention just yet. I got all of my kids in the shower and made sure that they were comfortable before I put them to bed. Wilson likes to say that hes not three and does not need me to do this anymore but I still feel like I should. Rj just rolls his eyes and takes it like a man. Hayley doesnt care either but shes use to it now that I feel like I should put her down to bed. I walked to a large room that the basement turned into and opened a window while feeling the cold air I feel asleep thinking of how to my best friend/ ex boy friend that my kids where his to.

_I'm so so sorry I've had some family trouble but I will try to update my stories more often than I have been but I will not update for awhile if I dont get some good reviews  
_


	2. Love On Day 2

**Hayley pov **

I woke early the next morning to the sound of humming and the smell of pancakes. I thosed the covers off and ran down stairs to see Adam and his sister sitting at the table near my mom. I noticed that her golden brown eyes were red and as long as I've known my mom she doesn't cry. I sat down next to Adam who held my hand and kissed it. I giggled and blushed at him. He was trying so hard for me to take him up on the offer that he made yesterday. Wilson was next down stairs yawning a pushing black hair out of his face. I smirked at him while eating a stack of pancakes just as Rj ran down stairs and sat down. I saw a guy Adam called Riven run inside with Adams dad and another who he calls Clawd. I saw my mom jump up and run out of the room.

"Mom!" I yelled standing up.

"Maddy honey come back." Harriet yelled.

I was pulled back to my seat by Adam right before I could run after her. Wilson snorted and growled at Adam for touching me. I slapped him and went after our mom. On my through the house I heard crying and followed it. I saw my mom with a small vampire she kept calling Lala.

"Oh Lala what can I do? I still love him but I'm scared." I heard my mom say.

"Then tell him before he finds out the reason why you left and he thinks that it was because of the fact that he said he loved you." I heard.

"Why would he think that?" I heard my mom sniffle.

"Because from what you told me. You left the house right after it was all over and raced to put you close back on after he said those three words to you." The vamp nearly screamed.

"Thanks La this makes me feel so much better." My mom said scarcasticly.

"Hun you have to remember what you last did with him and how he felt in that moment." I heard.

"I do and I remember the look on his face when I ran out of the house the next day." My mom growled.

"The grow a set and tell him your home..." The vamp couldn't even finish what she was going to say before I walked in.

I growled at the vamp and flashed her fangs at me. I wanted to lunge at her but my mom held me back agianst her. She told the vamp to leave the room while she talked to me.

"Hun please calm down Hayley." My mom said pushing me down to a chair.

"Why should I?" I almost yelled.

"Because I said to." She growled.

"When do I do excatly what you say to" I growled back alittle.

"Why do you have to be just like your father." She yelled and growled.

"How would you know that?" I said in pure rage.

My mom was shocked and raised her hand but shoke her head and walked out of the room. I stayed in the chair for a few minutes before getting up and going to the room I was staying in. I changed into a pair of skinny jean shorts and a long sleeve black shirt with a white snowflake on it. When I ran down stairs I heard a wolf whistle as I reach for my white combat boots. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me to them.

"Are you sure you dont wanna take me up on the offer cause it still stands no matter how long I have to wait." I rolled my eyes at Adam as he said that.

"And remind me what the offer was?" I said laughing.

"Would you like me to show you around Salem and go on a date with me I can make it worth your while?" He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Um let me think about it." I said laughing at him forgetting my troubles for a moment.

"Tell when you know." He said smirking at me.

"Alright." I said before I could say anything else Wilson had to interupt.

"Hey let go of my sister." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Wilson leave." I said not thinking or remembering that we where in the living room.

He laughed at me and pulled me away from Adam. While I growled and stomped on his foot. He howled in pain while I got away from him. Just like when we were little hes trying to keep me away from everything and treat me like a little kid. I just hate it I'm sixteen and I should be able to control my life. I sighed as he tried to pull back but I laced up my shoes and ran out side. I grabbed a casketball and started shoting hops with it.

"Nice form kid but your not consentrating." I heard someone say.

"Why do you care?" I said looking around.

"Cause I'm the coach at Monster High and your a pretty good shot." A man said.

"Nice maybe you could have someone help me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sure you know Adam Moon." He asked.

"Yeah I do." I said.

"Hes the best we got on the team so far. Well hes not as good as I was." He said smirking.

"Can I ask who you are." I said.

"Yeah I'm Riven Magic the casketball coach for both boys and ghouls." He said taking the ball from me and making it the basket.

I stood in awe as the ball went through the basket with nothing but net. I ran after the ball but Adam had it before me.

"Hey coach. I see you've met Hayley." He said.

"Shes a good shot but needs more fouces." The coach said.

I rolled my eyes at both of them. I sighed as Adam and me started playing casketball.

"If you want later on I can show you how to make a better shot." Adam whispered in my ear.

"Why not now." I said smirking.

"Alright baby if you wish." He said wide eyed.

He stood me in front of him and slid his hands to mine and showed me how to hold the ball.

"Alright hold the ball like this and shot." He said helping me shoot.

I blushed when he let go of me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck stood on my tiptoes to reach him but even then I had to pull him down to me. Before I could do anything I heard Wilson whistle for me and I just flipped him off.

"Hes still watching." Adam said.

"Dont care he can go fuck him self." I said trying to reach Adams mouth.

"Vulgar I like." He said kissing me.

He let me breath after a few minutes of making out. I let my head lay on his shoulder. He pulled me to his house and out of Wilsons sight. I looked around the inside of the house of the house was cold and homy at the same time.

"Adam Caleb Moon who that." A tall yeti asked.

"Mom this is Hayley." He said leading me up the stairs.

I sat down on the bed in his room after he opened the door. I blushed when he sat down behind me and pulled me to him.

"Again the offer stands." He said.

"Alright I'll go out with you." I said giggling.

"Yes." He whispered and kissed me again and again.

"I hate to say this but I have to go home." I said noticing that it was turning dark.

I kissed him one last time before leaving the house and running home. Wilson gave me a stare down while I ran upstairs and took a relaxing shower and got ready for bed. I changed into a small shirt and shorts and fell asleep.


	3. First Day Of School

**Hayley pov**

I woke up to someone calling my name from down stairs. I yawned and stretched getting out of the soft and warm bed. I walked down stairs to see my mom making oatmeal for us and a school bag in the cornor ready for us. I sighed and sat down at the table and ate my breakfast just as Wilson and Rj ran down stairs in pj pants.

"Looks good mom." Rj said with drool running down his cheek.

"Thanks honey." My mom said sounding tired.

"So whos the guy." Wilson growled.

"None of your damn business." I growled back.

"It is my business your my sister." He said sounding pissed.

"It's my love life Wilson so just back the fuck up." I said running up stairs.

I changed in a hurry. All I had left to chose from was a black shirt with white writting that said 'I'm no ones bitch' and a pair pair of black skinny jeans also a white shirt with black roses and blood on the torns, a pair of white skinny jeans with black paint splatter on them. I went with the later of the two before throughing on my combat boots. I ran my brush threw my hair and tossed it on the bed before running down stairs grabbing my bag and running out side and into Adam.

"Couldn't wait to see me again baby." He said holding me close.

I giggled and smiled. He held my hand as we walked to the school. He walked me to the headmistress office and waited for me to get my schelde and locker number. I walked back to him and he showed me each classroom that I had and my locker.

"Hey Adam whose the chick." I heard a gorgon ask.

"Its Hayley." I growled slamming the locker shut.

"Cool I'm Caleb." He said nodding his head.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Ditto White Fang." He said walking away.

Adam laughed at Caleb and sighed. I smiled as he walked to my first class. I kissed his cheek and walked into the classroom. Most of the day went like this until lunch. Then I meet Kole De Nile and Tyler Wolf well officially meet them. I spent most of lunch with Adam and my study howl with him to. We looked at the trophies in the gym durning the period.

"Yeah we got that trophy because of Blaze Rex she was the best female fighter we had." Adam said.

"Bet I could take her." I said smirking.

"I bet you could to baby but right now..." He started but I cut him off.

"I know I could so show me around the school or we can spar." I said pulling him into the sparing area.

He nodded and slipped my feet out from under me. I gasped as my back hit the ground. I growled and tackled him to the ground. He smirked and rolled us over so he was hovering over me with my arms pinned to the ground. I felt my face heat up when he leaned down to my ear growled. I tried to get the upper hand on him but I was to destacted by the fact that I had a six foot five pure muscle god on top of me. I started to pant and he just laughed at me.

"Whats wrong baby why are you panting?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I have a fucking god above me." I howled in want.

"So I'm a god am I." He said with a smirk.

I growled and flipped us while he was distracted. It was my turn to smirk as I sat down on his waist and pinned his arms down. He narrowed his eyes and tried to get up. I shoke my head no and kept him down until the bell rang to go home.

"Baby let me up." He said.

I sighed and let him up. He gripped my hand as I helped him up to his feet. He kept a hold of my hand as we walked out of the school and through the town. He pointed out every cool place we past and stories about the history of the town. We passed a few houses before we stopped at a riverfront. He stopped at a bench and sat down pulling me into his lap.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked watching the river.

"I like to come here when my sister pisses me off. Also Its a relaxing spot." He said pulling me close.

I smiled at him and felt my iCoffin vibrate and I groaned as I opened and read the text.

'_Hay where r u?' Will__  
_  
I sighed and pulled away from Adam to answer the text.

_'None of ur fucking business.' _

I sighed and shut my iCoffin off and enjoyed the warmth of Adam holding me. I got up after a few minutes and went to hid behind a tree. Adam growled and laughed at my antics. I giggled and waited to see if he would come looking for me and sure enough I was lifted into the air by Adam in under a few seconds. I scream and laughed at the same time.

"Okay put me down." I said laughing.

"Uh no." He said.

"I'm not kidding Adam put me down." I said not laughing but kicking and screaming.

He still didnt put me down and I kicked in front of me not hitting anything but a tree. I hissed in pain and Adam put me down but still kept his hold on my waist. I tried to get away but I felt a shooting pain in my right foot. I whimpered and Adam pulled me up into a full on carry. I strugled to get him to put me down but he kept a good hold. He carried me to my house and set me down in the kicton with Wilson just walking through the door.

"What the fuck did I saw. Let go of my sister." Wilson growled.

"Like I said Wilson. Fuck off and mind your own business." I said while growling.

"No I will not your my little sister." He said.

"I'm not little Wilson. I'm sixteen and so are you." I said and was about to say something else but Adam cut in.

"Its her life if she wants me then she has me and you have no say." Adam growled.

"I do have a say shes sixteen. She not smart enough to chose whose right for her." Wilson said and I saw red.

"I can chose who ever I want Wilson. And I say I want him." I growled getting up and walking over to him.

I punched him and he fell to the ground in pain. I snorted and walked back to Adam who was smirking at me. He walked me to my room and set me down on my bed.

"I gotta go home now baby." He said noticing it was getting dark.

I nodded and when he left I went to draw my self a bath and enjoy a relaxing me time. After I got out I put on a pair of casket ball shorts and a tank top with a skull on it. Then went down for dinner and arkward silince with Wilson and Rj. I inroned Rj all day at the school. After dinner I went straight to bed with the window open.


End file.
